


Trini's Bad Day

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, badly written megazord fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Trini is having a really bad day that just gets worse when she is hit by a monster’s poisonous spine. Jason just wants to ask her to the dance.





	Trini's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



> Hi guys,
> 
> This is my first power rangers fanfic in a long, long time, so I really hope that you all like it. Written for Griddlebone, they requested a Trini/Jason hurt/comfort fic. I have tried my best, hopefully it turned out decent. 
> 
> None of these characters belong to me, just borrowing them to tell a story. Any mistakes and typos are mine though. 
> 
> I'd love to hear any comments or constructive criticism you have, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

From the moment she stepped out of bed that morning, Trini knew today was going to be a bad day. From an empty shampoo bottle to burnt toast, to missing the bus to being late to Ms. West’s pop quiz, Trini could not wait for the day to be over. She wanted to get back in bed and try again tomorrow.

 

But, she was a Power Ranger and all the evil in the Universe was out to get her.

 

The six Rangers had been at the Juice bar as usual, Billy helping Ernie set up a new smoothie machine. Tommy and Jason had been sparring again, neither giving the other an easy shot. Kimberly was pretending to work to hide her blatant staring of Tommy. Zack was sitting next to her, listening to his newest hip hop CD. Amid all the noise, Trini tried to focus on her homework, Ms. West had told her she could make up the pop quiz if she could submit a two-page report on some form of stereotypification of French culture in the United States.

 

Normally, the assignment would have been easy, but she had a headache that was growing the longer she stared at her textbook.

 

Just as she was about to call it quits, she felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

 

“Woah, Trini. It’s me, relax.” Jason said as he raised both hands in front of him in defense. When had he come back from sparring?

 

Trini sighed, laying her head down on her textbook as her body slumped against the table. “I’m sorry Jason. Today’s not been a good day, it wasn’t you.”

 

Jason sat down in the empty chair next to her. Wait. Empty? Where was Kim? Looking up, she found Kim chatting -sorry, flirting- with Tommy as the Green Ranger lifted weights in the Pec-Dec machine. Zack had gone to talk to Billy. Trini dropped her head against the textbook again. She must have really been out of it to not notice.

 

“I if I managed to startle you, then it is definitely a bad day.” Jason piped up.

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Trini mumbled against the pages.

 

“Can I help?”

 

“Can you make the day go faster?” she snapped.

 

The Red Ranger looked startled by her tone. Trini winced. Lifting herself up to sit properly took more energy than she wanted.

 

“Sorry Jase. I’m just been having a bad day, it’s not your fault and I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

 

Jason shook his head. “No don’t worry about it. It’s kind of nice actually.”

 

Trini raised her eyebrow “My suffering because the universe is against me?”

 

“No, no. Well yes.” As Trini’s eyebrow rose higher, he raised his hands in defense again. “I just think it’s nice to see you are actually human occasionally.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Come on Trini, seriously? You are like the most organized and competent out of all of us. You always have all your homework and chores done on time, arrive in time for any Ranger practice we may have, and whenever Zordon needs to remind us of something, he tells you. So, it’s kind of nice to see that you also have those days where you aren’t as…. accomplished?” Jason finished, wincing himself as he realized that what he said could be interpreted as very insulting. “I don’t mean to insult you- I just-”

 

“Called me the mother of the group.”

 

“Yes! Wait. No! What?” Jason’s deer-in-the-headlights look was too funny for Trini to be angry with how he described her. After a horrible day, that look was enough to have Trini releasing a belly laugh. She tried to control it, but she couldn’t, so she ended up letting it out as she clutched the table to keep from falling off the stool.

 

The Red Ranger couldn’t help but look fondly at his best friend as she finally seemed to come back to her normal self. He liked his Trini smiling.

 

“So, I... I um actually had something to ask you….” Jason started once Trini collected herself. But, before he could finish the other Rangers were upon them, asking them what was so funny. Billy had also brought some snacks, courtesy of Ernie, that led them all to crowd around the small table and share with each other.

 

Just as Trini started to think her day was improving, with her headache gone and feeling better as a whole, their watches sounded. As much as Trini loved being a Power Ranger, she really wished there were days she could call in sick, like today.

 

They all got up and snuck into the side hallway, which honestly, they were 6 people all moving at once into a small space with one exit and never coming out again. How had they not been caught or asked about that yet?

 

“Rangers, Rita sent another one of her monsters to the Angel Grove power plant. Teleport there immediately!” Zordon’s voice came through the communicator.

 

“You got it Zordon.” Jason said, signaling his friends to teleport.

 

When they landed outside the power plant, they moved to hide from the workers who were running out of the plant.

 

“Man, those putties are really annoying,” Zack complained.

           

“Then we better take care of them, Zack. It’s morphin’ time!” Jason said.

 

“Dragon Zord!”

 

“Mastodon!”

 

“Pterodactyl!”

 

“Triceratops”

 

“Saber-tooth Tiger!”

 

“Tyrannosaurus”

 

Once morphed the Rangers split up, with Jason and Tommy heading for the power plant to find the main monster while the others made short work of the putties.

 

“Is it just me, or do these things seem to be getting dumber?” Kim said as she did one of her aerial spin kicks.

 

“It is most likely our increased experience is facilitating our fighting techniques, Kim,” Billy answered as he dropped low and aimed his kicks for their legs.

 

“Whatever it is, let’s try to finish them fast so we can help Jason and Tommy!” Trini called out as she landed a punch directly on the puttie’s stomach while kicking back at another.

 

With that, the Rangers moved to call their weapons to lay waste to the putties faster. Once done, they rushed into the factory, finding Tommy and Jason by following the sounds of the fight.

 

When they arrived at the generators, they saw Tommy being thrown against one of them as Jason tried to hold on to the monster’s arm. Standing taller than Jason, the thing was covered in spines, making it look like an overgrown porcupine with claws for hands and armed with a blaster gun.

 

Rushing to aid their teammates, Kim and Billy jumped in sync to kick the monster in the chest, making it stumble backwards.

 

“Ok, now I know that these monsters are each uglier than the last,” Zack said as he swung his Power Axe, successfully cutting off a few of the monster’s spikes.

 

“Look what you did to my beautiful spines! You will pay for this, Ranger!” The monster screamed as it turned its back on them and made its spines stand on point.

 

Billy, realizing what was about to happen yelled “Everybody down!” in warning before tackling Zack. While the other rangers hit the ground in time, Trini had been focused on the generator behind Tommy, which had started making strange noises, and ended up getting hit with one of the spines in her shoulder.

 

As Trini cried out in pain, the monster realized a tactical retreat was its best option, and hightailed it out of there as the other Rangers rushed to the Yellow Ranger. The pain was enough to cause Trini to demorph, curling into a fetal position as tears escaped her.

 

Jason was the first to reach her, but when he tried to touch her shoulder, her yell made him back up. Billy was next, coming close to inspect the spine, but wisely not touching it.

 

“The spine appears to have lodged into her deltoid, but since there is no blood, it is most likely the spine missed the artery. It would be wisest to transport Trini to the Command Center immediately.”

 

“The Command Center?! She is pain, Billy, we need to get her to the hospital!” Jason argued, brows furrowed as he kept looking at Trini’s own face, twisted with pain.

 

“Billy’s right Jase, a monster’s spike hit her, how would we explain that at the hospital? Besides, there may be something in the spike that could hurting her. Only Alpha will have the equipment to treat her properly.” Tommy said, trying to get his best friend to see reason.

 

“Affirmative,” Billy added.

 

“Whatever we do, can we do it fast? She is in a lot of pain!” Kim yelled as she moved Trini’s head into her lap. She was holding back tears, but it wouldn’t be for long.       

 

Jason seemed to be having a battle with himself, his fists clenching as his frown deepened. Finally reaching a decision, he relaxed his fists, bringing up his communicator watch to call Alpha. “Alpha, do you copy?”

 

“Yes Jason, I copy.” Alpha mechanical voice came through.

 

“Trini has been hit with one of the monster’s spikes. We need to bring her to the Command Center. Is it safe to teleport with her like this?”

 

“Ai-yai-yai-yai-ai that is really bad!” Alpha said in the background.

“Jason, you may not have another choice. Porcupina’s spines are known to contain poison, and if the poison has entered Trini’s bloodstream, she may be racing against the clock. Bring her here as soon as possible!” Zordon’s voice ordered.

 

Nodding to Kimberly, he took Trini’s feet into his lap. “We are on our way Zordon!”

 

Together, all the rangers teleported to the Command center, Trini held between Km and Jason.

 

Landing there, they saw Alpha had brought out a gurney for Trini. Shifting to pick up Trini, Jason slowly lifted her to try jostle her the least he could. She still whimpered, clenching her fist into his t-shirt. Moving slowly, Jason finally made his way to the gurney, laying her down as gently as possible. Trini still held onto his shirt, and he was reluctant to remove it. But aware that the others were watching him, he slowly pried her fingers and nodded to Alpha to push the gurney into the medical center, with Billy and Kim following him.

 

“What do we do now, Zordon?” Tommy asked, concern evident in his voice.

 

“Patience Tommy, until we either get the results from Alpha or Porcupina returns, I am afraid we are just going to have to wait.”

 

“Wait?! Trini just got hit by that monster’s spine and is in a ton of pain and all we can do is wait?” Jason yelled, frustrated at his inability to help.

 

“Jase…” Zack said, reaching out, but Jason couldn’t take it, he ran out of the Command Center to their training grounds just outside. He really needed to hit something.

 

He moved in a daze, using muscle memory to reach the bare grounds at the bottom of the Command Center, hidden by the mountains and shadowed from the sun. He walked to the nearest training dummy and started hitting and kicking and punching until he felt his knuckles split open. It still didn’t stop the anger that was tearing him up inside. It also made him forget the world outside of that training dummy, which is why when he felt someone touch him, he didn’t think, just reacted.

 

Tommy was luckily a little more aware and ducked to miss the roundhouse kick, but he held out his arms in from of him in case of another attack. “WAH! Jason. It’s just me, relax.”

 

Those words he had told Trini just an hour before snapped him back to reality. Feeling the fight go out of him as he realized he almost hurt yet another one of his friends, he just dropped back against the dummy, sinking to his knees.

 

Tommy kneeled in front of him, putting an arm tentatively on his shoulder. “What’s going on with you today? I’ve never seen you this way before. You yelled at Zordon, Jason.”

Jason could only hang his head in shame at the memory. “I don’t know Tommy. I -” he sighed. His friend was right, he had never acted like this before. Looking up to see the concern in his friend’s eyes, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I think it’s because it was Trini.”

 

“What?”

 

“My reason for acting this way? I was going to ask her to the dance next week, but you guys all came to the table before I could, and then Zordon called, and then the monster attacked, and Trini got hit, and - and it was all my fault.” Jason finished, voice soft as he whispered his confession.

 

“It isn’t.”

 

Jason opened his eyes. When had he closed them? “What are you talking about Tommy? Of course, it was my fault.”

 

“Because she got hit? By that logic, it’s my fault too.”

 

“Don’t be -”

 

“No, I was the one who was by the generators, I should have moved but I didn’t, Trini came to help me get up which is why she was in the path of the spines and didn’t duck on time.”

 

“But that’s-”

 

“No. Stop. I’m sorry for interrupting but you aren’t hearing me Jase. It wasn’t my fault. It wasn’t yours either. If we must blame someone, let’s blame Porcupina and Rita. Trini is a Power Ranger, she chose this same as you. We fight monsters, we get hurt. But I believe that Trini is strong and will get better. Do you?”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Then that’s all that matters. Now come on, Alpha must have finished his tests on her. Let’s go see her.” Tommy said as he got up, dusting the sand from his pants. Jason stayed on the ground, still reeling from that conversation, but finally got up, and slowly followed Tommy up to the center.

 

Entering, he saw that Zack had also moved into the medical wing. Telling Tommy to go ahead, he lingered back until he disappeared. Once it was just him and Zordon, he went to stand in front of his mentor. “Zordon, I -, I am sorry. My behavior was unacceptable, and it won’t happen again. I am so sorry.”

 

“It is all right Jason, when someone we love gets hurt, it is natural to react more irrationally than normal.”

“Love- no I don’t -” Seeing his mentor’s knowing look, Jason could have sworn Zordon would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. “I guess I just realized it recently, and I don’t even think Trini feels the same way so…”

 

“In my experience, the heart works in mysterious ways Jason. You may be surprised with Trini’s answers, but preemptive assumptions will only make you not act. Better to ask and find out than try to protect yourself and suffer.”

 

Jason looked up at this mentor with surprise, not expecting the intergalactic warrior to have _dating advice_.

 

Making up his mind, he headed to the medical wing to see Trini. When he entered, he almost wished he hadn’t. Trini laid on the bed, skin as pale as the sheets around her, cheeks flushed with a dangerously high fever, her eyes half open in delirium as her black hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. She was struggling to breathe, the motion making her wince as the mask fogged up. He was so focused on her, he didn’t notice Zack usher the others out till he gently knocked him further into the white room. Moving mechanically, he pulled in the stool on the bedside closer as he scooted close to her.

 

Gently, afraid of causing more pain, he put his fingertips to her forehead, slowly brushing away the hair there, tucking it behind her ears. He pressed the back of his hand to one of her cheeks, too hot to be normal. This close, he could see the sweat beading her forehead, her lips quivering slightly every time she exhaled.

 

Searching the room, he found a large bowl filled with cold water and washcloth by the sink, probably Kim’s doing. Bringing it to the bed, he placed the bowl on the table next to the bed as he dipped the cloth in the water. Wringing it to avoid soaking her, he started wiping Trini’s face and neck, before moving to her arms. When done, he soaked the cloth again and folded it to place over her forehead, the same way she had done for him when he had been sick.

 

 Sitting back down, Jason noticed that Trini’s vitals had gotten slightly better, and she seemed to be breathing easier. In this room, just him holding her hand, Jason could not lie to himself that he was head over heels in love with her. He wasn’t surprised, just feeling a little foolish it had taken him so long to acknowledge it. Trini was the first friend he made, the girl being justice-oriented even at 6, she had shouted at Colin when the bully had pushed Zack out of the swings, so he could play in them the first day of school. The three of them had become best friends that day, and their friendship had only gotten stronger over the years. Kim joined them the following year, and Trini found Billy hidden in the library reading books on Physics meant for 4th graders even back then.

 

She was always so kind. And so unfairly beautiful, how had he never noticed beforehand? Well that wasn’t true, he’d have to be blind not to see how gorgeous Trini was… Jason snapped back to reality when he felt another presence walk into the room.

 

Zack. He moved to stand on the opposite side of the bed, taking Trini’s hand and holding it, while Jason had begun caressing the one he held.

 

‘‘You are an idiot Jase, you know, that right?”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on, I’ve known you two as long as you’ve known each other. You look at her the same way Tommy looks at Kim.” When Jason just looked at him with a dumb look on his face, Zack laughed. “Man, I know I joke around, but how can anyone be that obtuse? You stare at Trini like she hung the moon. If I didn’t know better, I’d almost say you like girls who can kick your butt, and Trini has definitely been doing that for the longest.”

 

“That obvious?”

 

“Obvious? Dude I have no idea how the hell Rita has not caught your heart eyes from the moon yet.”

 

“I was going to ask her to the dance.”

 

“About time.”

 

“You think she’ll say yes?”

 

“Yes, fierce leader of Power Rangers, I think she will.” Zack said rolling his eyes. Jason could feel his cheeks start to heat up. “You are bleeding”

 

“What?”

 

“Your hand.” Zack said as he moved to face Jason.

 

“It must have been from when I was punching that dummy.”

 

“Hold on, I think there is some gauze or band-aids…” Zack said as he opened the drawers next to the bedside table. “Here they are!”

 

Holding his treasure in the air, he brought it to his teammate and opened the box, helping Jason wrap up his hand.

 

“I am serious though. She will say yes.” Zack said as he inspected the bandage.

 

“I really hope so.” Jason said as he looked at Trini again.  

 

The alarm sounded then, making them alert again.

 

Zordon spoke “Ranger, Porcupina has returned to Earth, she is in Angel Grove Park.”

 

“Let’s go guys! It’s morphin’ time!” Jason called out as he exited the medical wing with Zack.

 

“Ah Rangers! I have almost synthesized a cure for Trini, but I still need one of Porcupina’s spines for the last part. Remember to get me one of the spines.” Alpha said.

 

“You got it Alpha, we will see you soon.” Kim confirmed.

 

Jason hesitated before teleporting, “Alpha, please call me if anything about Trini’s condition changes.”

 

“Of course, Jason.”

 

Nodding, he gestured for the others to teleport too. Once they arrived at the park, they split, Billy, Tommy, Zack, and Kim taking care of the putties while Jason chased after Porcupina.

 

Porcupina had gone ahead of the putties and managed to hit a couple with her spines, so Jason moved to them first. Checking the entry wound, it seemed that luckily the spines had missed the arteries once again. Calling Alpha to alert him of the civilian casualties, Jason left them under a tree to provide them some sort of cover before going to find the monster.

 

Finally finding her near the center of the park, getting ready to shoot more spines, he jumped in front of the family. Using his Power Sword, he cut through the spines, much to Porcupina’s anger.

 

“You stupid Ranger, what did you do to my precious spines? You will pay for this!”

 

“The only one doing any paying is you Porcupina, for hurting my friend!” Jason called out. The other rangers joined him, having defeated the putties, and gotten the family out of the way.

 

“Alright rangers, let’s assemble the Power Blaster!” Calling forth Trini’s daggers, Jason and the others shot at Porcupina, blasting her.

 

As the others high-fived, Jason collected one of the spines and sent it to Alpha to start preparing the cure.

 

Rita was not done though, as she grew the monster, leaving the Rangers to call their own megazords to fight Porcupina who was ravaging downtown Angel Grove.

 

They called their own Zords and formed the Dinozord, with Tommy’s DragonZord coming on the other side of Porcupina, boxing her between them.

“You are finished Porcupina!” Jason said.

 

“Is that so? Let’s see you handle this!” Porcupina taunted before launching her spines at the Megazord. The spines dealt damage to the Megazord, but they were able to stay upright. Tommy was trying to get her to fight with him, leaving her wide open for the Rangers. Without hesitating, Jason called the Power Sword to finish of the monster. Together, the Rangers slashed the sword, putting an end to the monster for the last time.

 

“Good job guys!” Jason said as his friends cheered.

 

“Yeah! Now let’s get back to the Command Center and see how Alpha is doing.” Kim said. At the others’ nods, they took the Megazords back to the Center.

 

After parking the Zord, the Rangers demorphed and raced to the medical center. They arrived just as Alpha was administering the medicine. Jason went to stand by her side, unconsciously taking her hand again. The others crowded around the end of the bed. Within a few minutes, Trini started stirring, slowly blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light before finally opening them.

 

“Oh, thank god.” Jason said, feeling like a stone had been lifted from his chest.

 

“Trini!” The others said as Alpha moved out of the way to let them come closer.

 

“Hey everyone. What happened?” Trini said, voice a little raspy. Kim quickly grabbed the cup of water on the table and helped her drink it.

 

“You don’t remember?” Zack asked.

 

“Last thing I remember is entering the power plant and seeing Jase and Tommy fighting the monster. Is it gone?”

 

“Yeah, we just defeated it. It hit you with one of its spines.”

 

“The monster’s spines happened to be venomous, and the toxins were injected directly into your bloodstream, causing you to go into shock and faint,” Billy filled in.

 

“Oh...Well that explains why I feel like I was hit by a truck.”

 

“Don’t worry though, Alpha just gave you the cure, so you are going to be fine now.” Jason assured before turning to the robot to double check. “She will be fine right?”

 

“Oh yes, no need to worry Trini. You just need a day’s bed rest and lot of fluids and you shall be all right. I have also prepared extra vials of the cure for the civilians you said were hurt Jason.”

 

“Right. We need to get those to them…” Jason said, clearly reluctant to leave Trini.

 

Tommy jumped in though, “Hey Alpha, give them to me, Kim and I will get them to those hurt.”

 

“We will?” Kim asked, but Tommy was already dragging her after Alpha.

           

“Oh yes, I just remembered something I need to do ...and I need Billy?” Zack said, looking at the lovebirds.

 

‘What?” Billy asked, yelping in surprise as he too was dragged from the room.

 

“Well that wasn’t strange at all...they weren’t hit with anything were they?” Trini asked.

 

“No, no they were fine.” Jason stammered. Seeing Trini’s knowing look, he caved “They may have wanted to leave us alone…”

 

“Really….” Trini’s heart raced but she made sure to keep her face from showing the panic building inside her. While being knocked out by a spine was yet another terrible thing to add to the list of all the bad things to happen today, she had a gut feeling her day might be getting better.

 

“Um…” Jason hesitated. Interesting. Trini could count the number of times Jason had been nervous around her that didn’t involve him accidentally breaking something of hers.

 

Best to be blunt, “Jason? What is going on?”

 

“It’s just that- um-” Taking a deep breath, Jason asked, “Willyougotothedancewithme?”

 

“What?”

 

“Trini. Um. Will you go to the dance? With me?”

 

Never mind, now her heart was really racing. She was glad that Alpha had removed her from the EKG machine, she did not need Jason to know how fast her heart was pumping. “With you?”

 

“Hmmm,” Jason hummed as he still looked down, playing with her fingers.

 

She didn’t know whether to retract them or to keep letting him play with them. It felt so nice, she figured since he was already doing it….

 

“As your date?” Trini clarified.

 

“Yes?”

 

Trini smiled internally. While she had always liked Jason, recently she had realized her feelings towards her friend were changing. She had tried to squash it, because she thought Jason saw her as a sister. The possibility he liked her back had seemed small. Not so much anymore.

 

“On one condition.”

 

“Condition?” Jason asked nervously.

 

“You have to wear a yellow tie.”

 

Jason blinked in surprise at the request, before giving the Yellow Ranger a big smile. “I think I can manage that.”

 

Trini grinned back, it was an inside joke between them, “Yeah?”

 

“Yes.” Jason nodded, starting to chuckle.

 

“Ok then. I’d love to go to the dance with you. One more thing though.”

 

At that Jason’s smile got a little smaller. “What?”

 

“What happened to your hand?” Trini asked, pointing to the bandage.

 

Blushing, Jason sat on the bed by her knees, scratching his head. “So…um...”

 

*******

 

_THE NEXT WEEKEND_

 

Ernie’s gym had been transformed into a dance hall, all the equipment moved to the back to clear space for the dance floor. By the time Jason and Trini came in, the former wearing a red shirt with a yellow tie, and the latter with a yellow dress with red highlights, all the other Rangers were already there. Zack was trying to woo Angela into another dance, Kim and Tommy were slow dancing, lost to the rest of the world. Billy was helping Ernie out with handing out refreshments and making sure nobody spiked the punch.

 

“Shall we?” Jason asked, gently nudging his date.

 

“We absolutely should. Angela looks ready to dump that punch on Zack’s head.” Trini responded, a large smile on her face. The Black Ranger could dance circles around any monster, yet this teenage girl turned the tables on him.

 

Jason just chuckled as they went to rescue their friend. After managing to pry Zack away from Angela before he ended up wet, Trini took him to the dance floor to keep him out of trouble. Jason went to get them drinks, and to say hi to Billy.

 

“Hey Billy. Anything good here?”

 

“Hello Jason. We have a selection of beverages including sodas, juices, and punch. I think you will find them most delicious.”

 

“Ok then, three of whichever you liked best.”

 

“Right away.” Billy said, smiling at his team leader as he poured him three cups of punch.

 

Jason had just gotten the three drinks when he was shoved into almost spilling them.

 

“Out of our way loser.” Bulk said as he went to get some drinks.

 

“Hey nerd, we want punch.”

 

“Ok Bulk, would you mind waiting a minute? I need to run back to grab some more.”

 

“Wait? What do you mean wait?”

 

“Just a minute Bulk, Billy will be quick.” Jason said as he tried to calm down the big bully.

 

“Bulky shouldn’t have to wait loser. Your nerd friend should be paying more attention.” Skull piped in. “Hey, why don’t you give us your drinks?”

 

The two started to crowd Jason who just walked backwards to avoid having to fight them, “Sorry boys, these as for me.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Bulk said as he lunged at Jason. Jason easily sidestepped them.

 

Principal Caplan chose that moment to walk in with the cupcakes, colliding with Bulk and Skull, with the trio ending up covered in cupcakes and frosting.

 

“BULKMIER! SKULLOVITCH! Detention for both of you!” Mr. Caplan said as tried to wipe of frosting from his suit with his handkerchief.

 

While the two tried to get out of detention, Jason joined the rest of the Rangers who had grouped together and seen the accident. Handing Trini and Zack their cups, he turned back to see the bullies being dragged out by the principal. He felt Trini wrap her hands around his waist as she leant her head on his shoulder.

 

“Now it feels like a proper school dance.”

The rest of the rangers laughed. After all, how could they have any monster fight not followed by Bulk and Skull ending up covered in something?

 

Trini hid her smile in Jason’s shoulder. Two weeks ago, she had had a terrible day, but it had led to some pretty good things happening, so she couldn’t complain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat with me, or check out my tumblr, drop by fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
